Finding Sonic 2
by SonicGirl89
Summary: Sequel to Finding Sonic. Three months after the battle with Black Doom, Sonic and Amy finally get married. Shadow finds someone unexpected and troubles arise from someone unknown to all the heroes. Pairings include Sonamy and ShadowXOC.


**Author's Note: And here's chapter 1 of Finding Sonic 2. Hope you all enjoy this.**

**--Caro;)**

-

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters (c) SEGA. Crystal however, belongs to me.**

* * *

**Finding Sonic 2**

**Chapter 1- ****Sonic**** and ****Amy's ****Wedding**

It has been three months since Sonic proposed to Amy and now they're finally getting married. Our focus is now drawn to the attention of Amy Rose. She was wearing a long white wedding gown that ties around her neck and goes down a little low in the back with flower designed beads and sequins all over. Yes, everything was just as it should be, but what about our hero Sonic. Well…I'll get back to that in a moment. While Amy is admiring herself in a mirror, Sonic is a nervous wreck in another room. He keeps wondering if he made the right decision and is worrying about what might happen to her once Eggman knows that their married. _'Maybe I should just call this whole thing off. I know I love Amy but is it worth it to risk her being hurt, or worse, killed?' _

As Sonic's pacing back and forth thinking, Tails walks in and greets him. "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic ignores him however and keeps pondering over his thoughts. Tails notices this quickly and says, "Is there something bothering you?"

When Sonic finally realizes that his best friend is here he quickly replies back. "Uh…No! No! I'm fine!"

Tails could tell that there was a little hesitance in his blue friend's voice however. "Are you sure?" The young yellow orange fox inquired.

"Yeah…I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Sonic answered back, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Tails just smiled at his best friend's nervousness and said, "Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out great. You'll see."

"I guess your right." The blue hero answered back, finally feeling a bit relieved.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…Back with Amy…**_

"You almost ready Amy?" Cream asked in her usual cheery and high pitched voice.

"Yeah." Amy then turned to Cream.

"Wow! You look great!" Cream happily complimented.

Her Chao cheese also agreed by saying, "Chao! Chao!"

Amy smiled kindly at the both of them. "Thanks you two." She then gave both her rabbit and Chao friend a loving embrace and quickly let go once she said, "Well…I guess it's time, huh?" Amy asked with an almost nervous expression.

Cream nodded with a smile and said, "Yep."

This was a big moment for both her and Sonic. She would always dream of this day, and now… It finally came true. She knew she was ready and so with much determination Amy walked towards the doors to where she'd slowly walk down the aisle and meet up with her one and only love.

Sonic on the other hand was still a nervous wreck, although he still made his way to the alter. Once there, he waited for Amy to arrive. When she started walking towards him, one glance made him realize that he'd made the right decision.

After Amy walked up beside Sonic, he smiled and said, "Wow Ames! You look beautiful!" He of course gave his trademark thumbs up right after.

Amy blushes a pale crimson and says, "Thanks Sonic."

Once that's said, the reverend starts talking and both Amy and Sonic are left in thoughts of there own. Sonic was gazing at Amy in that of a loving manner and couldn't stop thinking of how far the two of them had gotten. Amy always used to chase Sonic so that one day she'd finally win his heart and marry him. Now it had finally happened and Sonic couldn't help but laugh to himself at the fact that he really did slow down. Although this didn't mean he wouldn't have more adventures along the way. This time he also had someone to share his adventures with. And Sonic was more than happy to share them with her. Out of all the things that had come between them, Amy's confidence never seemed to falter. For that, he was grateful. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here with her today.

As Amy was admiring her blue hero, she couldn't help but ponder on all the doubts she had in the past. She of course would always hide the fact that she would never win Sonic's heart and that it was just some hopeless infatuation, but the rose hedgehog now realized that all those heartbreaking thoughts were for naught. Sonic really did care for her. And most surprising of all, he wanted to marry her. This almost made her heart stop another beat as she remembered what had happened the night that he proposed to her.

--Flashback--

_Sonic dropped down on his knee with his other leg facing upwards. He gazed into Amy's beautiful green irises and knows that this is the girl for him._

_"Amy…Amy Rose…Will you marry me?"_

_Amy held a look of utter astonishment on her face. __**Her **__Sonic was asking for her hand in marriage? She couldn't believe it. She was so happy and exhilarated at this point that she ran up to her blue hero's side and hugged him with all her might. "Oh…Sonic. I thought you'd never ask! Of coarse I will." She answered with tears starting to form in her eyes._

_As much as Sonic used to hate it when she hugged him like that, he actually wasn't bothered by it now. This time he accepted and hugged her back in return. He let go of their embrace to show her something she could only dream of._

_"Oh…And Amy? I believe this belongs to you."_

_While smirking slightly, he pulled out a pink box with a red rose engraved on it. He then flipped open the box to reveal a glistening, wondrous silver ring with a rose design and a sparkly pink diamond in the middle. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. She was so happy that her tears were now streaming down her eyes._

_"Oh Sonic! You're the best ever! I love you so much!" Amy exclaimed in utter joy as she was held in the arms of her hero and lover._

_Sonic just smiled at this and said, "Thanks Ames. I love you too."_

_And with that said, Amy slowly closes the gap between them and kisses him passionately on the lips. Sonic also kisses her in return and then picks her up._

"_So…Where to now Amy?" Sonic asked deviously._

_Amy giggles at this and says, "How about we go back home?"_

_Sonic smirks. "Alright then! Hold on tight!" _

_Before leaving however, he turned towards Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles and shouts out, "See ya back home guys!"_

_The azure hedgehog then grabs the Chaos emeralds, turns super, and Chaos Controls back to their home planet. _

Just remembering this moment made her love him all the more. And to think, if she hadn't of fought for him that day, neither of them would be here. Of course, she had a little help from her friend Shadow. But without her strength and determination to help her friends, she wouldn't of been here today, standing next her greatest love.

With that in mind, it was now close to the time to make their wedding vows.

"Do you Amy Rose, take Sonic to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Amy smiled to Sonic. "Yes. I do."

"And do you Sonic, take Amy to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Sonic nodded.

Once he gets to the "now you may kiss the bride," Sonic and Amy shared a very passionate kiss. Many smiles could be seen and many cheers could be heard as both Sonic and Amy let go of there loving embrace. Both Sonic and Amy looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. The day could not have been better. Well, all except for the fact that they still had their party to go to.

At the wedding party there was Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo, Shadow, Cream & Cheese, Vanilla, and the Chaotix. Sonic and Amy were slow dancing together, Tails and Cosmo were together, Rouge and Knuckles were with each other, Vector and Vanilla were also together, and Cream was dancing with Charmy. Espio would've stayed longer for the party, but he had no one to dance with so he left.

But what of the mysterious figure standing in the back of the dance floor? Well… This mysterious figure happened to be none other than Shadow the hedgehog. He notices Amy and Sonic together and wishes he had somebody who cared for him as much as Sonic cared for Amy. _'Will I ever find someone who loves me back?' _He asks himself. _'Maybe I was never meant to love another.' _Shadow then walks out of the building where the wedding party was being held. He then starts walking towards a forest that he regularly visits to just think and relax. As he continues walking, he notices a figure lying right in his usual spot under a large oak tree. The dark hedgehog quickly runs up to the motionless figure and finds out that it's someone he'd least expect.

It was a black female hedgehog with black hair that had red and blue highlights, and sky blue eyes. Her hair was about Amy's length, with layers going outwards in the middle and inwards towards the front and the back. She was a light blue, black, and white midriff with a long light blue and black skirt. Her black boots with a light blue stripe in the middle and red cuffs at the top that had a symbol that looked like two crescent moons were joined together. She also wore a pair of white gloves with red cuffs at the ends that had the same symbol as the cuffs on her boots. But what really stood out was the white diamond on the middle of her forehead with little rhinestones and diamonds across the rest of her forehead. _'There's something suspicious about that diamond on her forehead, but she's very attractive.' _Shadow's eyes widened in surprise as that word slipped out in his mind. _'Attractive? Since when did I find anyone attractive? And besides… I don't even know who she is.' _ Shadow then glanced back towards her unconscious form and noticed how exhausted she looked. _'Just what exactly happened to her?' _Shadow wasn't quite sure what to do with her at this point since bringing her home with him may cause him some trouble, but he couldn't just leave her there. Even though his nature would be to walk away and to ignore her, he couldn't help but wonder if this girl could be an opportunity for him to find someone for him to love.

Shadow finally sighed in defeat as he figured that there was just no other way around this. He'd bring her to his home and find out the answers to his questions once she'd awaken. The dark hedgehog glanced at her form once last time before he finally picked her up in his arms. He then activated his air shoes and sped off towards the direction of his apartment.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…At the Wedding Party….**_

"Hey…Sonic…?" Amy asks while still dancing.

"Yeah Amy?"

"Where'd Shadow go?"

"Not sure." Sonic simply answered.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…At Shadow's apartment…**_

Once Shadow had arrived at his apartment, he quickly headed for the stairs leading to his bedroom, while walking past his living room and kitchen. His living room didn't seem all that much with just a medium sized black leather couch, a average size silver TV, and a small black and silver trim table on the side of his couch with a lamp on top. There wasn't much you could see of the kitchen, except for a white counter top with a black microwave and silver and black toaster.

After passing through the hallway and walking up the stairs while keeping an eye on the unconscious girl in his arms, Shadow walked into his bedroom and carefully placed her on his bed. Shadow then sits down on the other side of the bed and once again starts pondering on whether or not this girl could be the cause of more problems for him or if she was finally the one that would take away the longing pain in his heart. Or was he doomed to be alone on this planet for all eternity?

While all these thought were running through his head, he failed to notice that the girl who was once laying motionless, was now beginning to waken. "Huh? Where am I?" The mystery hedgehog asks in a somewhat drowsy and confused state.

The dark seems to take notice of her but stays in the same sitting position with his arms crossed. "Your in my apartment. I brought you here when I found you on the ground in the forest."

"Oh…Who are you?" she said, seemingly distracted. There was something on her mind, and Shadow was determined to find out. He'd just have to be patient though, for it seemed she was weak. Whatever happened to her was definitely not planned.

Shadow finally turns to face her. "My name is Shadow. What's your name?" The dark hedgehog asked calmly and a bit sincerely. This seemed a bit unusual for Shadow, but the female hedgehog would not of known.

"My name is… Crystal." She answered a bit unsurely.

'_What is she hiding? Is she afraid of me?' _Shadow then thought he'd make her more comfortable by giving her a compliment. So he did.

"That's a pretty name." Shadow replies.

"Thanks." Says Crystal. Then she tries to get up but holds her head in pain. "Why's my head hurt?"

"Not sure. Can you remember anything that happened?" Shadow inquires in slight interest.

"Not really. Although I think I was running from someone." This was a bit of an understatement. Although she hit her head pretty hard, she could still vaguely remember who it was. And it was definitely not someone she'd want to face again.

"Well…Whatever happened your welcome to stay here with me." Shadow kindly replies.

"Oh, that's okay." she replies shyly.

"No really. It's fine." Shadow replied calmly.

"Well…If you insist." For the first time, Crystal smiled at him.

They then gaze into each other's eyes and instantly fall in love.

* * *

**And so starts Shadow's relationship with this new girl. But who exactly is she and why was someone chasing after her? Tune in next time to read the next chapter of Finding Sonic 2. Seeya!;)**


End file.
